Problem: Vanessa did 14 sit-ups at night. Ashley did 7 sit-ups around noon. How many fewer sit-ups did Ashley do than Vanessa?
Solution: Find the difference between Vanessa's sit-ups and Ashley's sit-ups. The difference is $14 - 7$ sit-ups. $14 - 7 = 7$.